Supernatural Song Fic Collection
by ZexionLover411
Summary: A collection of song fics I wrote about Supernatural. Many genres: Romance, Humor, hurt/comfort, and of course Supernatural. Most if not all are with OCs. (All different unless specified.) Still working on more. So far the 1st has no romance but the second has Dean/OC/Sam.
1. Red Like RosesPt2 (No romance)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters nor do I own the song in this fic. Idea is mine though, I listened to the song and just imagined scenes. (If you read fast enough you can read in time with the song. That's why some things are a sentence.)_**

**_Song: Red Like Roses Part 2- From RWBY season 1 soundtrack (YouTube it)_**

**_Summary: A girl, Laura age 23, is told her father is dead, found by the side of a road, drained of all his blood. She takes a trip up to his house in Colorado to see if she can find out who killed her father and how. _**

**_Time: Set while John and Dean are by themselves doing cases and Sammy's at collage. _**

**_Didn't know i couldn't have lyrics in here now this story will suck because in my mind it doesn't work unless you know what part of the song goes with what._**

* * *

Laura rummaged through an old desk in an old house. She found papers with writing that didn't make sense, pictures of creatures that shouldn't exist and details of 'hunts'. She found a flask with a cross, and two large knifes.

At the bottom of a drawer she found a phone. She scrolled through and saw the one name she didn't recognize.

_John. W_

* * *

Laura sat in a dinner with only a few people in it. The door chimed and a man looked around before he walked over to her table.

"Laura Scott?"

"You John Winchester?" She asked. The man sat down across from her.

"Yes. You're Steven's daughter." He concluded.

"How did you know my father? How did he die?" John sighed.

* * *

Laura sat in her car and stared at an abandoned barn. She checked her watch then looked back. Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Scott." She said.

"Laura, your father wouldn't want this, please. Meet me-"

"You can't stop me, John, you don't know me." She said. "Someone in there killed my father." She hissed.

"Look I can understand wanting revenge but you're new to this you're not ready to face anything alone." John stressed.

"Do you want me to wait until this happens to someone else?!" She snapped.

"Steven never wanted this life for you. Let me handle this and you can live a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life. I want my father back." Laura held back tears.

* * *

Laura hung up the phone and got out of her car. She walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. It wasn't as complex as John's arsenal but she had a few guns and machetes. She grabbed two machetes, putting one in her boot the other stayed in her hand. She grabbed a pistol and put it into the back of her jeans. She closed the trunk and headed into the barn.

* * *

John cursed and lowered his phone, hitting his leg with his fist. He looked over at Dean who looked back.

"Are we going to save her?" Dean asked. John sighed and started the Impala.

* * *

The Impala sped down the road.

"So, Steven has a daughter." Dean said, glancing out the window.

"Don't get any ideas; she's like a daughter to me."

"Then how come I've never heard of her?"

"Her father never let her know he was a hunter."

* * *

Laura burst into the vamp nest and killed two vampires who were asleep then one more caught unaware. Before she killed the last one, though, it had managed to alert the others with an inhuman screech. In seconds the whole nest, present, was on her. She swung at the ones closest to her and managed to take the head off one. Their numbers were overwhelming and soon she was backed against a wall. Her machete had been knocked away. She went to grab the one she'd hidden but the leader picked her up by the neck.

* * *

The Impala pulled up next to Laura's black Chevy reaper and both men got out of the car and went around to the back. John opened the arsenal and Dean propped it up as John grabbed a machete then one for Dean who closed the trunk with a thud. The two rushed to the barn and without hesitation burst in. The light from outside lit up the bar and showed Laura being held up by the throat towards the back of the barn.

* * *

John and Dean ran forward and killed every vampire that got in their way, dodging some, and they made their way to Laura who was able to grab the gun from her back and shot the leader in the face. In shock he let go and Laura was able to grab the machete from her boot and slice its head off.

* * *

"Laura!" John shouted. He turned to Dean who had just finished taking out a vamp. "Get her out of here!" Laura was fighting a few more vamps as Dean made his way over. He got to her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on!" Dean pulled her towards the way they came in, taking out vamps when necessary. "Dad, come on!" John finished taking out the vamp he'd been fighting before following the two out. It was too bright for the vampires to follow and without their leader they had no orders. Dean ran with Laura over to her truck while John ran to the Impala. "Keys!" Laura fished them out of her pocket and Dean grabbed them. He pushed her into the passenger's seat then ran around to get in the driver's seat. Both cars pulled away quickly, not slowing until they were far enough away. "You know how stupid that was?!"

"Don't judge me! You don't even know me!" Laura crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"I know you're stupid for trying to take on a whole vamp nest!"

"They killed my father!"

"So you kamikaze into the nest?!"

"What would it matter?! If I got some of them it makes a difference! I just happened to kill the leader!"

"You got lucky!"

"I don't believe in luck."

"You didn't believe in vampires until your dad died either."

"Shut up."

* * *

The two cars were parked on the side of the road. Laura leaned against her truck as Dean and John stood in front of her.

"You father never wanted this life for you." John snapped.

"They've got your scent now and _we've _got to go back and gank the whole nest." Dean said.

"If he didn't want me to have this life he shouldn't have been killed by a vampire! Now that I know these things and other creatures are out there I won't let this happen to any other son or daughter, wife or mother. I don't know how you people do this but if there's one more person out there killing these monsters then there's less of a chance anyone else becomes an orphan!" By now she was crying and both men swallowed and John walked over to hold her.

* * *

**Next: Casual Affair (P!ATD)**

**AGain... i HATE that i can't have the lyrcis in this. It doesn't work without them!**


	2. Casual Affair (DeanOCSam)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters nor do I own the song in this fic. Idea is mine though, I listened to the song and just imagined scenes. (If you read fast enough you can read in time with the song. That's why some things are a sentence or two.)_**

**_Song: Casual Affair- By Panic! At The Disco (YouTube it)_**

**_Summary: Jenny, a young woman traveling with the brothers, is in a relationship with Sam. One night Dean comes into her separate motel room. It's "onily for tonight"._**

**_Time: Set while Sam and Dean are going on cases before all the Angel and Demon stuff. _**

**_Didn't know i wasn't allowed to put lyrics on here. I think it's stupid but i don't wanna get reported. (To me the story doesn't work with out the lyrics being in the fic.)_**

* * *

Jenny stood at the bathroom mirror in her room at the motel she and the Winchester's were staying at. They had just finished up a case and the rooms were already paid for. She let out a sigh and left the bathroom. She paced around the room then there was a knock at her door. She quickly walked to the door and stopped in front of it. She let out another breath and opened the door.

"Hey."

Jenny quickly opened the door more to let Dean in before closing it behind him just as quickly. She turned around and looked up at him as he smirked down at her.

Dean moved closer to her and slid his arms around her waist. She moved hers around his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as he slowly leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Jenny fell onto the bed as Dean climbed on top of her. Their lips were locked, their hands roaming every inch. Clothing came off piece by piece as the room heated more and more.

"D-Dean-"

"Don't say a word." Dean whispered. Jenny let out a faint gasp as Dean's lips found the sweet spot on her neck. Her fingers slipped through his hair and tugged as he bit down gently. He let out a soft groan and his lips made their way back to hers.

Suddenly Dean's phone went off. He groaned and grabbed it.

"It's him isn't it?" Dean didn't answer, only turned off the phone then put it on the bedside table.

Dean was about to move back to Jenny's lips when her phone went off.

"He's going to find out." Jenny whispered.

"Then I'll just have to be quick." Dean said with a smirk before quickly kissing her.

The passion continued. Muffled groans and grunts into shoulders and pillows. The time flew by as silent gasps and pants filled the room. The motel bed creaked and squeaked every few moments as the pace picked up. An event that should never have happened went on through the night. At the end both collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. Dean looked at Jenny and affectionately brushed her hair out of her eyes as they fluttered closed.

By the next morning Dean was gone, back to the room he shared with Sam, two doors over. Enough distance to muffle the noises of that night. Jenny got up, took a shower got dressed. She packed her things and met the boys outside by the Impala. She threw her bag into the back seat then jumped as someone touched her waist. She whirled around and looked up to see Sam smiling. She smiled weakly and he leaned down to kiss her.

The Impala drove along a deserted road towards another state with a case. Jenny sat in the back seat behind Dean. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at her as Sam looked back at her with a smile. Dean had a look that read "Don't say a word." She smiled back weakly at Sam while glancing at Dean. The two looked forward and Jenny looked out the window.

* * *

**Hate that i can't have lyrics in here****_  
_**


	3. Wolf That Fell in LovewLRRH(LuciferOC)

**Based mostly on the song – The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood. It is unclear which King of Hell this is about, Crowley or Lucy. (I know, I wrote it but I made it unclear intentionally.) Actually I only never mention names but it turned to be more about Lucy so it's a Lucy fic**

**If you're going to Youtube it look for the English cover by ham (yes I said ham)**

* * *

He saw her every day when she would walk into the small café that he'd stop in every once and a while to think and get away from it all. Get away from all the angels and demons. He would be drinking his coffee/tea while reading something in the local newspaper that didn't interest him in the slightest when he would catch a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He'd look up and see that woman; the woman with the red coat. She'd come in but he wouldn't do anything but continued to pretend to read. He wanted to meet her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to talk to her but it was unthinkable. If he were to do any of those things she'd be in danger. In danger from the people who were against him. He wasn't the type to bring a date home to father either. Either she'd get hurt from them or he'd end up hurting her. She was delicate, he was dangerous. He thought it unfair but of course it was; life was unfair. He would sometimes find himself wondering: 'Why did she have to be a human?' If she was and angel or a demon it would be easier, she'd be able to defend herself. 'Why did I have to be the King of Hell?'

The next day he was in the same chair, by the same window, drinking the same drink and pretending to read another paper. He found him occasionally glancing out the window, looking for her. When she did come his gaze fell back to the paper. She walked into the café and past him. Unbeknownst to him she looked at him with a soft smile. It happened as a cliché of when he would look away she would look at him and vise versa. Their gazes never met. He never even really heard her voice, nor she, his. They would only occasionally hear the other sigh every once and a while. He looked at her as she looked down at the book she was reading, every so often taking a sip of her drink. He couldn't meet her and he couldn't touch her and he couldn't talk to her but it was okay. As long as the other was there they were content.

About a month or two after that first day, he sat there waiting for her like any other day. He knew his time was coming to an end. He wanted to meet her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to talk to her. He didn't care anymore. He wouldn't be around long enough for either to face any of the repercussions. That day she came in, she was almost on the verge of tears. Something sparked in him. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her… to tell her… but he knew he wouldn't be able to. No matter how hard he wanted his 'claws' and 'fangs' couldn't go away. He would be a monster to her. Hell, he _was_ a monster. He looked down into his cup as she looked over at him. He looked pained and troubled and it instantly made her forget her worries and focus her thoughts onto him. For once, as he looked over to her she didn't look away. He looked somewhat surprised to find her looking at him. She gave a small smile and he swallowed. She looked a bit happier as he gave a small unsure wave, then she looked back down at her book. He looked down at the never read paper and felt a small smile come to his face.


End file.
